


Obvious

by jane3876



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, pure fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane3876/pseuds/jane3876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she wondered why exactly it was that she loved him the way that she did. But most of the time, it was pretty obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

 

“Damn it, shrimp. How many times did I tell you to go for help? I was fine. But no, you just _had_ to come back and ‘save’ me. I was on my own for a long time, short stack. I don’t need you to protect me.”

Most people would have been disconcerted by the apparent dressing down they were being given. But not Levy. For one, she was used to Gajeel and nothing he said really surprised her anymore. For another, while his tone was derogatory, his touch as he cleaned the numerous cuts on her face was as gentle as she could remember it ever being. So, instead of being offended and yelling, or being hurt and crying, Levy simply smiled at the Dragon Slayer.

His blood red eyes narrowed at her in suspicion and his mouth twisted into a grimace. He scoffed at her as he taped the last bandage on her smooth cheek. “Are you even listening to me, shrimp?”

“Of course I am, Gajeel,” Levy said gently, the smile never leaving her face. She was fooled by the cruel twist of his mouth or by the sharpness of his red eyes. He had been worried about her. She could remember the desperation she had heard in his voice when he had realized that, _again_ , she hadn’t listened to him and gotten to safety. She could remember how his hands had shook as he looked her over, the way he ignored his own seriously injured shoulder to make sure that her most worrying wound was a gash on her left cheek that bleed sluggishly.

He rolled his eyes at her. He knew that tone. She was humoring him. “Just don’t do it again, damn it. Next time I won’t pull you away.”

Her smile got just a little bigger. “Yes, Gajeel.”

With one last disdainful look, he considered the conversation over with and turned to the pile of scraps that Patherlily had left for him, eating it by the handful. Levy watched this happen, her smile never leaving her face. Sometimes, she wondered exactly why it was that she chose this man to fall in love with. He was rude, temperamental, and rough. She could go on. But when she saw him like he was now, trying to cover up the few moments he had let his emotions show with gruff words and rude gestures, she didn’t really wonder why it was. She simply enjoyed that it was him.

Getting to her feet, Levy leaned down and gently pressed her lips against his forehead. He froze against her, a piece of metal falling from his open mouth and his cheeks growing warm. “Thank you, Gajeel,” she whispered against his skin. She straightened and flashed him one last, bright smile before turning on her heel and walking away.

It took him a total of five second to get his shit together. “Oi, shrimp!”

Levy turned, a coy eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“Just remember one thing. You don’t do the protecting. I do.”

Turning away once more, she waved a hand over her shoulder. “Yes, Gajeel. I love you too.”

He sputtered, lurching to his feet and chasing after the giggling blue haired woman. “Oi! You can’t just go and say stuff like that out of nowhere!”

Yes, sometimes Levy wondered why she loved Gajeel as much as she did.

But most of the time, it was pretty obvious.


End file.
